A to Z Victorious
by awsnapcheerio
Summary: i saw one of these and i wanted to give it a try! Please read! Thanks! **NOW COMPLETE**
1. ABCD

**A- Awesome. **

"I'm awesome!" Andrre exclaimed.

"No you're not dude don't lie!" Beck shouted.

"I'm awesome!" Andre screamed once again.

"Driving 'round in my moms ride!" Robbie imputed.

"I'm awesome!" Andre yelled.

"Quarter of my life gone by," Beck screamed.

"And I met all my friends online!" Robbie shouted.

"I'm awesome!" Andre said.

"I would run away from a brawl," Robbie added.

"I'm awesome,"

"No voicemail, nobody called," Beck laughed.

"I'm awesome!" (Please tell me you know this is Andre by now.)

"I can't afford to buy eight-balls!" Beck shouted.

"And I talk to myself on the slap dot com!" Robbie shouted. **(The actual lyrics are "And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall")**

"Damn right he does," Rex muttered. Andre and Beck stopped the song they were all singing and laughed. Guys nights were always fun.

**(The song they were singing is called "I'm Awesome" by Spose. Check it out if you haven't heard it!)**

**B-Bade**

I walked up to Beck's RV because we had to learn our lines as the two main roles in the play. Or we did. Until Vega stole my lead. I don't care if Sikowitz hates me, he should pick the person with the most talent, which is obviously me. So what am I doing now? I'm watching Tori and Beck rehearse. Woo.

"Hey babe!" Beck greeted me as I walked in.

"Hey," I muttered and sat down. Tori wasn't here yet. Wonderful!

"Aww, Jade, if you're going to be a bummer the whole time then I can call Tori so we can practice alone some other time."

"NO!" I barked, and sat obligingly on his bed as the doorbell rang.

"Hey Beck!" Tori greeted, and then saw me, "oh. She's here."

"Sorry to disappoint you." I said, sarcasticly.

"Why does she have to be here! She ruins everything!" Tori whined.

"Tori! Don't say that!" Beck snapped.

"Seriously Beck? Why do you even like her?" I raised my pierced eyebrow. This would be good. Beck walked over to his I-pod speaker thing, and put on a song and started singing.

"When I see your face! There's not a thing that I would change!" He started.

"Oh my god Beck." I said and walked over and unplugged his Ipod. "You're a sappy dork."

"But you love me!" He laughed and kissed me. He pushed me onto his bed and we heard Tori clear her throat.

"Hey guys I'm still here," She said awkwardly.

"Then enjoy the show!" I smirked.

**C- Cat**

I wandered around Hollywood arts looking for Jade.

"Jadey!" I called into the empty halls. I then saw a stuffed giraffe lying on the floor. It's so cute! It had little ears and those little giraffe horn things!

"Teehee, I'm going to name you fluffleberry!" I laughed. That wasn't a real name! My brother doesn't have a real name. We left his birth certificate empty. I threw up on my birth- my thoughts were interrupted when Andre came up.

"Sup little red?"

"I found this giraffe!"

"Cool, what's its name?" Andre asked.

"Fluffleberry!"

"Uh, cool I guess."

"Yeah! Wait, I think it's trying to tell me something!"

I leaned down to Fluffleberry's mouth and listen. Haha! He's so dirty! A laughed out loud.

"What's he say little red?"

"I can't say those words. Their dirty,"

"Uh okay then…You coming to class?"

"I'm looking for Jade! We're going to get ice-cream because she promised me some!"

"Okay, see you,"

He left and I wandered around some more with my giraffe. My phone buzzed and my favorite ringtone started playing. I danced around to it. I loved this song! It stopped and I looked at my phone. Phooey. Jade had called. I listen to the voicemail.

"Cat! Where the hell are you! I'm waiting in my car and I'm not taking you for ice-cream if you don't get you perky ass in here in the next 3 minutes!"

Jade used dirty words like my giraffe. I skipped out to the parking lot to find Jade.

"Finally! Let's go!" Jade muttered.

"Jade look at my giraffe!"

She gave it one look," Throw it away. Now. You're too old to be carrying around giraffes."

"Phooey." I threw it away, and Jade drove to get us ice-cream. I got strawberry. It was the same coor as my hair. Jade got chocolate with blue sprinkles. It was the same color as her hair! I laughed. Maybe the flavor of ice cream you liked had to do with your hair color!

"Hey Jade! Do you think the flavor of ice cream you like has to do with-"

"No." She interrupted. I loved Jade!

**D- Dogs and such.**

Whenever I thought of dogs, I thought of Jade. I mean, the first day of school, she made me get down on all fours and bark like one, and then poured coffee in my hair. Then, when Jade broke up with Beck, she made me help her get him back by getting him a dog. So you see? Whenever I think of dog, Jade pops into mind. That's why I no longer like dogs.

When I think of Cat, I guess I think of Cats, but I also think of a squirrel. One, dogs chase squirrels, kind of like Jade and Cat's relationship. Their best friends, but in a twisted way. She's also so spontaneous and random and hyper, like squirrels. It made sense to me.

Beck reminds me of a fish. All mellow and calm and staying out of trouble. I guess that's all I have to say about that…

Robbie reminds me of a awkward turtle. He's awkward and slow and I don't know!

Andre reminds me of a mockingbird. Soft and melodious songs when it wants to and sarcastic mocking when he doesn't. I guess it's not the manliest animal, but it's a gentle one, and a funny one, and I loveable one, and a pretty one and never mind. Yes I have a crush on Andre!

**Okay, so that was A,B,C, and D. Leave in your reveiws if you have a certain word or phrase you would like me to do for a letter! I will consider every single one and give you credit for the idea! Thanks! R&R!**

**~Sarah(:**


	2. EFGH

**E- Energetic (idea of SpongebobLover101…thanks for the review!)**

I sighed looking at Cat. We all just finished 10 hours of rehearsing for a play, and were ready to sleep. Me, Jade, and Cat were having a sleepover, and Jade was fast asleep on the couch, but I couldn't sleep with Cats non-stop babbling about her brother. Wait- was she dancing? She was! And singing! After 10 hours of rehearsal.

"Cat?" I asked, hoping to shut her up.

"Yeah Tori? Is Tori short for Victoria? My cousin's name is Victoria, but she's in a mental asylum. She gets all the fun adventures. She said they have-"

"CAT! HOW ARE YOU NOT TIRED?" I screamed, wanting to sleep.

"Don't yell! Are you mad? I hate it when people get mad. When my brother gets mad we feed him mayonnaise. I don't know why. Mayonnaise is gross. Do you know what else is gross? Bugs. My Cousin Victoria's farm has a bug infestation. Their little bugs with antennae…ALIENS HAVE ATTENAE! What if aliens are invading my aunt's farm?" She screamed, looking genuinely worried.

"Cat! There are no such things as aliens!" I yelled.

"Oh. Kay kay!" She said smiling.

"Are you even a little bit tired?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"You're so weird!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She screamed.

"That you don't get tired after 10 hours of dancing and singing!"

"Oh. Okay. When I was 10, my brother started talking backwards. I can walk backwards, wait, everyone can. Can you walk backwards on your hands, me either. My hands are so soft because I use flower scented lotion. I got stung by a bee when I was picking flowers and it hurt. Have you ever gotten hurt?"

_Smack!_

I looked up at Jade who had knocked Cat unconscious.

"Fall asleep now. We have about 2 hours until she wakes up," Jade said, crawling back to the couch. Normally I would be mad, but I really wanted to sleep.

**F- FML**

We were all gathered around in Beck's RV playing the game of Life. I was getting really mad, because Tori had married Beck, and they were both successful pop stars with 2 kids and a big salary. Me on the other hand, I was a janitor, I had married nobody, and my car was overflowing with kids I had adopted. Although I was the one in Beck's lap, I really got aggravated by the joking shouts of, "Hey honey, can you feed the kids tonight?" From Tori to Beck. Finally, they were about to retire when I had had enough of it. I pretended to stretch out, completely knocking the game board over and mixing everyone's cards.

"Jade!" They all screamed.

"Whoops," I said sarcastically.

"How will we know who won?" Cat asked, looking upset.

"Well we can go by what we remember. Me and Tori were pop stars with a 100,000 dollar salary; Andre was a doctor with 80,000 dollars. Cat was an accountant who got 70,000 dollars, Robbie was a comedian who got 50,000 dollars, and Jade was a janitor who got 4,000 dollars." Beck said, and I grunted, "Also, me and Tori had a stable amount of kids, and Andre-"

"Okay we get it! You and Tori win! Go live happily ever after!" I screamed, getting up from his lap and walking back to his tiny bathroom.

"Sorry about her," I heard Beck say.

Beck came in the bathroom and confronted me, "Babe, it was just a game. You really aren't going to be a janitor who adopts kid for a hobby. At least I hope not."

"Yeah. I guess I was leading quite the crazy life," I smiled. It reminded me of the janitor that wore the leopard snuggie.

"Fuck my game life," Beck started. "I would want to live my life with Tori and without you," He leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey I heard that!" We heard Tori call. Suck it Vega.

**G- God**

Ever wonder how I became an amazing musician? Well, it all started because of the big guy in the sky. Yep. God. My dad was a pastor, so he always had his "Lil Andre" play the piano and sing at church. I was only okay back then. I asked my dad if he thought I could be a musician in my future, and he gave the look of, "you're my son. I can't hurt your feelings," but it was too late. I cried in my room, because I loved music. It made me feel closer to God, and it was fun. But I wasn't good at it. I prayed to my Lord, to guide me through practices, since my dad wouldn't get me a teacher. Every day, I would sit at the church around all the instruments, and listen to my heavenly Father tell me what to do with them. That was when I was 10. After 4 years of hard work and letting God guide me, I found myself at auditions for Hollywood Arts.

I knew this is where the Lord has lead me, so I sat by the piano at the stage, no sheet music to guide me, just the voice of God. I looked at the Hollywood Art's recruiters, and smiled. I turned to the piano and listened for the voice of my Lord to come. He came. He said, "I've lead you this far. I'm watching you, and you can do it. Relax"

I was scared, I mean, I hadn't practiced because I thought God would tell me what to do. That's not how it works. I took a deep breath, he had said relax after all, and I pressed a random key, and another one, and another one. When my 2 minutes of auditioning were done, they asked who wrote that.

"Me. I wrote it with the help of my Father," I said, proudly.

"Aw, you're dad helped you write that!" They cooed. Not the father I meant, but I winked at an empty chair. That's where my real father was sitting.

**H- Hair**

Jade loves my hair. So much, that when she gets mean, I threaten to cut it off, and she shuts up. Just. Like. That. She loves running her hands through it, and pulling it when she's mad. That's why I was extremely shocked when she pulled me into a barber shop.

"Jade! Why are we going in here?" I screamed as she dragged me in.

"You need a haircut!"

"Why? You love my hair!"

"Not any more. We're getting it shaved off. You're going to be bald." She said, sitting me down on a chair and wrapping one of those things around you that keep hair from falling on you. She grabbed a pair of scissors.

"WAIT? You're cutting my hair!" I screamed, putting my hands over my head. Jade with scissors is usually a painful experience.

"Yes. This is my mom's salon, and she's taught me how to cut hair. She said my cutting urges might as well be put to good use."

"You are NOT cutting my hair."

"Yes I am," She said, proving herself by taking a small snip at the bottom of my head.

"Fine. But if you cut my hair, then I get to cut yours," I said, crossing my arms.

"No way!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine! I won't cut your hair," Jade said, looking around. "But she will!" Jade said, pushing over a 6 year old girl. "Hi. These are scissors. They are very cool," Jade said, looking at the 6 year old. I dragged her out by her and locked her in my car. I hopped in and she kissed me.

"You honestly think I would've cut off your hair?"

**The end! Hope you liked! Review if you have ideas for chapters, like E for energetic like Spongeboblover101 suggested! I am also using S for sister when that letter comes around…thank you Korversauce. So R&R! Thanks!**

**~Sarah (:**


	3. IJKL

**I- Iowa**

I was born in Iowa. Not the most fascinating of places, but a lot of interesting people like me come out of it! I was on the plane, staring out the window. My mom was ranting about how I was too old to be carrying a puppet around. I wanted to tell her Rex wasn't a puppet, but that would only make things worse. We landed in Des Moines, and drove about 30 minutes out to my hometown.

"Robbie! So good to see you!" My grandma said, kissing my cheek. (No, not mamaw who lives in L.A., my other one)

"You too grandma," I smiled. My family was so embarrassing.

"Robbie! I wanna play with your puppet!" My twin 5 year old cousins Sheri and Lisa tugged on my shirt.

"He's not a puppet," I tried explaining.

"A doll?" Sheri said innocently. I decided a doll was worse.

"Actually, yes. He is a puppet."

"Can I play with him?" Lisa asked. I sighed. They were gentle girls.

"Sure."

They squealed happily and I took a walk in the nature trail by my grandma's house. One thing I loved about Iowa was the nature. All green. I walked past corn fields and the pastures. Some people say Iowa's boring, but I beg to differ.

**J- Jolly Ranchers**

Everyone likes Jolly Ranchers except me. But I hate a lot of things so it doesn't matter. For someone who hates Jolly Ranchers, I find myself going to the store for them a lot. Reason why: they have mysterious effects on Cat. They're like Cat's drug. When she's upset, they cheer her up. When she's hyper, they calm her down. When she's hungry, they fill her up. It's crazy how much she loves them. But she only likes red ones, so I have to pick through packages of them. For someone who doesn't have a lot of tolerance for most people, I sure have a lot for Cat.

"JADDEE. JADE JADE JADE JADE JADDEE!" I heard Cat scream and I snapped out of my train of thought.

"So what do you think?" Asked Beck, who had his arm around me. We were at the lunch table and they were talking about something.

"About what?"

"Jade. Why could you possibly be thinking about that was important enough to ignore us?" Tori whined.

"None of your business," I snapped.

"One time, my brother said he had to do business in my room, so I let him, and he pooped all over the floor! It was gross!" Cat squealed. "You know what else is gross?" Cat asked, giving us a serious look. "Tomatoes. They're all like, hi, I'm red and I look like a giant cherry but I have gross little seeds and I taste bad." She started an uncontrollable fit of laughter. I rolled my eyes and reached in my bag for my emergency stock of Jolly Ranchers.

**K- Klutzy **

"Trina! We're going to be late!" I called up the stairs to my diva of a sister.

"Hold on! I have to finish with this Mediterranean mouthwash and it takes one minute to rid of any germs in your mouth for a clean and clear singing voice! "She called down. I rolled my eyes. I walked around our kitchen, and decided to put away the dishes. I stacked 7 plates, 4 bowls, and a bunch of cups and started my slow walk over to the cabinets. Almost there, 5 more steps! I carefully walked, not wanting to drop the dishes.

"TORAYY!" Trina screamed.

I jumped up and dishes flew up and landed with a crash on the floor. The glass shattered in many tiny pieces and I sighed.

"What was that?" Trina asked, coming down the stairs. She stared at the mess and sat on the couch. "I'll be sitting here! Tell me when you're done cleaning!" She said and she put her earplugs in her ear. I sighed.

"Can you help me so we make it to school on time?" I asked.

"Nope. Your own fault that you're a klutz."

I sighed and started picking up the glass. I glanced at the clock. 8:20. Great. School starts in 10 minutes and it's a 10 minute drive.

**L- Love**

I'm the only one who sees it. No one else. I don't get it, but whatever. The "gang" as Tori likes calling us, Me, Jade, Cat, Andre, and Robbie, and Tori are the best friends in the world, and I seem to be the only one that knows why. We're all in love with each other.

If you think about it, you could pair any girl in our gang with any guy in our gang, and it would find a way to be a good matched couple. Even the strange seeming ones. Like Jade and Robbie. But it could work. I mean, Jade's a deep person, and she likes people who can't overpower her. Robbie. She likes quirky people that she can explore. Robbie. It would work.

But even though we're interchangeable, we all only have one soul mate. The one person that you're perfect with. Me and Jade, Tori and Andre, and Cat and Robbie. Again, I seem to be the only person that's figured it out, but they'll catch along.

**Weelll, you like? If you don't like my selections for letters, gimme some suggestions! Ha, I'll tell you the letters that have been claimed already.**

**S- for sisters (Tori&Trina) ****Korversauce's idea!**

**Q- for quiet(Beck) ****Spongeboblover101's idea!**

**And of course, A-L**

**But that's it! You have most of the last half of the alphabet! I like your suggestions, and you receive credit in the story!**

**Thanks!**

**~Sarah(:**


	4. MNOP

**M- Movies (Draco-Malfoy-Is-Zebratastical's idea)**

"I can't believe we can't decide on which movie to see," I flopped on my couch exasperated.

"It's not my fault you morons have no taste in movies," Jade said from Beck's RV. They were video chatting about what movie they were all going to see tomorrow for their triple-date.

"Jade! You're the only one who wants to see a movie with blood and someone dying in it!" I screamed.

"I want to see a movie about unicorns," Cat spoke from her pink bedroom.

"Great. Two complete opposite things," I shrugged.

"We could always see a movie about unicorns dying. That would satisfy both Cat and Jade," Andre laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay! I have an idea!" I said, grabbing a pen and paper, "We all say what kind of movie we want to see, and we'll see what gets the most votes. I'll go first. I want to see a romantic comedy," I scribbled something down. Jade groaned.

"Okay, Jade?"

"Something of the murderous genre," she said, leaning back into Beck.

"Beck?"

"Whatever Jade wants."

"Okay, so that's two for murderous and one for romantic comedy. Andre?"

"Action movie, like Fast Five," He smiled.

"Okay…Cat?"

"Unicorns!"

"Okay…so two for murder, one for romantic comedy, one for action, one for kid fantasy. Robbie and Rex?"

"I want to see an old movie, like Gone with the Wind," Robbie smiled.

"And I want to see my show, The Real Girls of Northridge, the movie," Rex said.

"Oh my Gosh." I said, putting her hands in her head.

"Well that's a face I'd like to see more," Jade snickered.

"Murder movie got the most votes." Everyone groaned, and Jade cheered.

"Thanks Vega!" Jade said, and shut the chat off. The rest of the gang sighed.

**N-** **Never have I ever**

We were all gathered around in Tori's living room, bored on a Saturday night. The TV wasn't working, and we had run out of things to talk about a long time ago. I leaned back into Beck and looked at my 'friends'. Cat was playing with her hair. Robbie was massaging Rex; freak. Tori was singing, and Andre was playing the piano.

"One time, me and my brother played a game called Never Have I Ever, and it was fun!" Cat piped. Tori walked over.

"That actually doesn't sound that bad," Tori said, and we all shrugged.

"Okay, everyone hold up 5 fingers. I'll start," Cat giggled. "Never have I ever held a green tiger!"

No one put any fingers down.

"Never have I ever failed a test," Tori said.

Me, Beck, Cat, and Andre put a finger down.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy," Andre said.

Me, Cat, and Tori put a finger down.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," I said.

Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Tori put a finger down. I raised my eyebrow at Tori.

"It was a dare!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Never have I ever told a lie to my parents," Beck said.

We all put a finger down.

"Never have I ever had someone flirt with me." Robbie said. I laughed.

We all put a finger down.

"Never have I ever had a puppet!" Cat laughed.

Robbie put a finger down.

"Never have I ever had sex," Tori said.

Me and Beck put a finger down. I was out.

Cat-1 Tori-1 Robbie-2 Andre-1

"Never have I ever had a blonde girlfriend," Andre said, smiling.

Beck put his last finger down and I glared at him.

"Never have I ever kissed a brunette," Robbie said.

Everyone put their last finger down. Robbie won.

**O- Oliver**

I have a little dog name Oliver! He's the cutest little guy in the world! Sometimes, my brother eats his nose, because he thinks it's a meatball, and then my dog bites him, so he has to go to the hospital. Is that normal? I mean it does look like a meatball! I can't really blame him! Oliver is really…OH WAIT! BECK'S LAST NAME IS OLIVER! Do you think my mom named Oliver after Beck? Maybe I should ask him! I pulled out my phone.

"Hi Beck!"

"Hey Cat."

"Whatddaya want Cat, we're 'busy'" Jade yelled from the background.

"It's okay! It's only going to take a second. Beck, I think my mom named my dog after you!"

"Your dog's name is Beck?" He asked.

"No it's OLIVER!"

"Oh. Well, I've never met your mom…so I don't think she named it after me…"

"Oh. Okay," I hung up disappointed. Wait! We have a neighbor names Oliver! Maybe I'll ask him!

**P-** **Princess**

"Trina!" I whined. She came downstairs in gloves and a dress, looking like she was about to attend the queen of England's ball.

"Remember the dress that mom bought me?" Trina asked.

"You mean the one that you stole mom's credit card to buy?"

"Whatever. Well, it looks fabulous on me, don't you think?" She smiled. I sighed. Why me?

"Where are you going in that dress?" I asked her.

"To the grocery store! We're out of milk!" She said in a 'duh' voice and started slipping on her heels.

"You're going to ruin the dress," I called to her as she left.

"No I won't!" She called back.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

My phone rang. It was Trina. I sighed and picked it up.

"What?" I asked.

"I was on the way out of the grocery store and it started raining and I slipped into a pile of mud in these heels!" she sobbed. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Trina! Just come home!"

"But I look terrible!"

"So? I don't care just come home before anyone recognizes you!" I screamed.

"Oh please, I look like a princess. Everyone will recognize me! Can you wash my dress when I get home?" She whimpered. I sighed.

"Sure. Just hurry," I said, hanging up. I plopped down on the couch and tried to rest before the mud princess walked in.

**Well, TADA! Sorry they were kinda bad, I'm tired. Okay! So I decided on which letters are taken after this.**

**Q- Quiet-beck (Spongeboblover101)**

**R-Rollercoaster Relationship- beck and jade- (Loveharrypotter27)**

**S- Sisters-Trina and Tori (Korversauce)**

**T- Tandre- Tori and Andre- (.Me)**

**Z- Zip it- Jade and Sinjin (DairDevil)**

**Any other letters are welcome! I still need U, V, and W, X, Y! R&R!**

**~Sarah (:**


	5. QRST

**Q- Quiet**

I walked to lunch with Andre at Hollywood Arts. When me and Andre got to the table, Robbie, Cat, Beck, and Jade were already there. Beck had his arms around Jade, and they were in their undisturbed little world. Cat was babbling about what her brother did, and Rex was insulting Cat.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat shrieked.

"That no one cares 'bout you're stupid brother!" Rex shouted.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded.

"You guys are so mean to me!" Cat yelled, getting up and walking straight into me.

"Oh hi Tori! Come sit by me!" She shrieked sitting back down.

"Hey hot stuff," Rex said.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"So what's up?" Andre asked.

"Well, so far, Cat's brother has eaten her hair clips, Rex has insulted her, and Jade has eaten my lunch," Robbie said. Jade smirked.

"It was gross," she muttered.

"Then why'd you eat it?" Robbie yelled.

"Because I was hungry and wanted to annoy you!" Jade yelled back.

"She's not called the wicked witch of the west for no reason," Rex said. Jade reached over the table and ripped Rex's head off.

"Jade!" Robbie whined.

"Rex disturbed her, but Jade it wasn't necessary to rip his head off," Cat said.

"Cat's right," I muttered.

"Yes, babe," Beck said.

"So now you're taking sides with Tori!" Jade shrieked. Beck sighed. "Why don't you just break up with me?"

"Please break up with her," headless Rex muttered.

"So? You gonna do it?" Jade provoked. Beck didn't say anything.

"Jade, you're being unreasonable," I put in.

"Shut up Tori!"

"But Jade-"I started.

"You're trying to steal my boyfriend!" Jade yelled.

"No I'm not it's just-"

"So Beck, you gonna dump me for Tori?" Jade shouted. Beck just closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Jade! You're being a gank again!" Andre shouted.

"I'm being a gank? Tell that boyfriend stealing snob next to you that?" Jade screamed.

"I'm not stealing you're boyfriend!" I shouted.

"One time my brother tried to steal the moon. He broke his arm!" Cat piped.

"No one cares," Rex said.

"My lives the worst," Cat said, starting to cry. My head was throbbing from all the yelling.

"Everybody stop yelling!" I screamed. Everyone was screaming and it wasn't solving anything. Screaming NEVER solves anything. I looked back at Jade ready to start arguing again, but she and Beck were in the middle of a make-out session. Everybody was at peace again, watching the happy couple. Somehow, Beck had leveled us all down without saying a word.

**R- Roller-coaster Relationship (Sorry about two Bade's in a row, I didn't realize this, but I already said I would do this for R)**

I muttered random shit on the way to my locker. Jade had keyed my car this morning after she saw I had picked up my female neighbor to drive to school. I always pick up Jade, and my 14 year old neighbor's mom is in the hospital so I offered to give her a ride to school. When I had picked up Jade, she saw the girl in the car and blew up, which ended in a scratched dent on my car. Jade had decided to walk to school instead of "watching me and my neighbor make-out", so I let her, and I gave her some time to cool down.

"I'm so sorry about this morning," my neighbor, Kristy, came up to me.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault," I smiled, touching her arm lightly in a FRIENDLY manner.

"Okay, so I'll meet you in the Asphalt Café to drive home?"

"Yep," I said, closing my locker. Kristy walked off and Jade walked through the front door. She stormed over to my locker.

"Did you have fun? Is she a good kisser?" She yelled. I sighed.

"Yes. Best ever," I smirked.

"Beck! It's not funny. When I tell you that she can't have a ride to school I mean it!"

"Her mom's in the hospital!"

"SO?"

"I was being nice."

"Too nice."

"Jade, really?"

"Yes."

"You're overreacting."

"Now I'm overreacting? You're the one that drove a girl to school just because her mom's in the hospital! You know, if you wanna break up with then just say so, so you can kiss Kristy or whatever her name is with me getting the way all the time. Just do it right n-"I cut her off and leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss turned into a make-out after a minute or two. I pulled back for air.

"I love you," I said, looking into her icy eyes.

She sighed, "I love you too." I took her hand and we walked to class.

**S- Sisters**

"Tori! You wanna get our nails done together?" Trina called down the stairs.

"Sure!" I said. I grabbed twenty dollars out of my pocket for mine.

"Oh! You're treating? Cool!" Trina said, putting on her boots.

"No, Trina. Bring your own money, this is for me," I muttered.

"I can't hear you!" She sang (off key) and started the car.

"Trina! I don't have enough for both of us!"

"What?" She screamed.

I sighed and hopped in the car. She would just have to live without a manicure.

We got to the place and I stepped out the car. "Tori? Where's the money for me?" She asked by the door.

"I didn't bring it!" I smirked, waving my twenty in her face.

"TORI!" She shrieked.

"Who has to watch her sister get her nails done? You do!" I laughed.

"No, you do!" She screamed, and snatched the money out of my hand.

"Trina give it back! I earned that money!" I screamed as she opened the door to the nail place.

"One manicure," Trina said quickly to the lady. The lady took her money and took her to the back. I sighed and pulled out another twenty dollar bill I had taken from Trina's purse.

"One manicure," I told the lady, and smirked at Trina. They put us at tables next to each other.

"Isn't this nice? I paid for your manicure and you paid for mine. Just like sisters should me," I said, sticking my tongue out.

**T- Tandre**

"Andre!" I squealed, and ran around my house.

"Give it back!" I said, and followed him. He had taken my bra from my room and was walking around the house with it on. Trina gave him a weird stare and my dad threatened to pull his gun out.

"Mrs. Vega! Look what Tori gave me!" Andre yelled, running into the kitchen where my mom was.

"You look…pretty?" My mom said. I ran into the room and unclasped in from the back. I yanked it off of him.

"Got it!" I screamed and ran up to my room. I put it back in its drawer and puppy guarded it.

Andre walked in smiling.

"Tori Vega. I didn't know you were so protective of that drawer. What could you be hiding in there?" He said, tickling me. I squealed and ran to the other side of the room. Andre stood victorious by my lingerie drawer. I sighed as he opened it and pulled out multiple items.

"Panties," he smirked, pulling out my favorite Victoria's Secret panties. "Multiple bras," He smirked, pulling out a black lace one. "TORI VEGA!" He screamed, giving me a fatherly look.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Why do you own this item?" He smiled, pulling out a skimpy black thong. I slammed my palm to my head.

"For…special occasions…" I muttered. Andre took a step close to me.

"Does this count as a special occasion?" HE asked, leaning down to kiss me.

"For sure."

**Well, that' QRST! Please R&R! DuckVader23 suggested a Cat/Robbie one, so I will! That's a good pairing that I haven't done yet.**

**Taken letters are:**

**U- unusual (my idea)- CatxRobbie**

**V- Violent- (DairDevil)- TorixJade**

**Z- Zip-it (DairDevil)- JadexSinjin**

**I need a W, X, and maybe Y. I kinda like the yawn idea but idk yet. For X, don't say Xylophones, way to cliché. There has to be another one. Thanks! R&R please!**

**~Sarah (:**


	6. UVWXYZ

**U- Unusual**

"Cat…will you go on a date with me?" I practiced with Rex.

"No. You're nerdy, ugly, and stupid," Rex said.

"Rex! You're supposed to say something Cat-like!"

"I said the truth."

"Rex!" I screamed and shoved him into my backpack. Today was the big day I was going to ask Cat out.

I walked into the doors of Hollywood Arts, and spotted Cat next to an annoyed Jade. I walked up to them.

"Cat, can I talk to you alone?" I asked.

"I was talking with Jadey but-" Cat started.

"Go with him." Jade demanded and left us alone.

"Teehee! Okay! Whatcha wanna talk about Robbie? Where's Rex? My neighbor has a dog named Rex."

"Rex is in a time out, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a… pony with me…" I choked. I chickened out once again.

"Wimp," Rex called from my bag.

"Robbie, why have you asked me to do a bunch of unusual things this week? Do you think I'm unusual?" Cat screamed.

"Yes! You're unusual! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I desperately screamed. Her eyes started watering. "Wait! No! I mean unusual like special. Cat you're special to me! You're better than every other girl I've ever known!"

Cat giggled, "Why, you're pretty unusual too."

**V- Violent (DairDevil)**

I realized something the other day. Even though Jade may look scary and act tough, the only reason people are scared of her is because she's smart. When we did our stage fighting thing, she had me all worked up because I thought she would hit me, when it ended up going the other way around. She uses her brain, and that gets her a reputation. I realized she's not violent. Until about 20 minutes ago. Now I'm sitting in the nurse's office with a black eye.

20 minutes ago…

"Hey Jade!" I called.

"What Vega," she sighed, shrugging off Beck's arm, "Go get me coffee," Beck nodded and walked away.

"So, Jade, I realized that I don't need to be afraid of you!" Jade frowned at this, but nodded her head.

"Wrong, but go on."

"Okay, so I've noticed you're not violent at all, but you use your brain to make people think you are. You wear the scary clothing, you're not afraid of anything, and you insult people, but never have I seen you throw a punch or start a fist fight," I said proudly, smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"So you're not scared of me?"

"Nope!" I said, popping the P.

She punched me in the side of my face and I fell. She then gave me a medium strength kick to the ribs. I whimpered on the ground. People were starting to stare at us so she glared at them and they looked away. She reached out a hand.

"Now are you scared of me?"

"Just take me to the nurse's." I cried, and held my throbbing face.

"No." She said, walking back to Beck.

**W- Winter (Sowee this one sucks)**

Hi. Jade here with what I hate video number whatever.

I hate winter. It's cold, it's gross. Yeah, yeah, I know we live in L.A., blah, blah. L.A. has beautiful weather. Well it doesn't. It's always sunny. Every single day.

And in the winter, it's cold. And sunny. Two words that should never be associated together. It's like, hello Mother Nature! You're putting the sun out for warmth but it's still FUCKING FREEZING? No. Choose one.

And do you know what's even worse? When Beck makes me go to Canada with his family for Christmas, and he lives in that part of Canada where it snows a bunch, but then it's slush within the next 5 days. I don't want to walk around in slushy. That's gross. And it's even worse, some of the road goop gets in the slush, and it's like walking in watery mud and it splashes all over you.

I also hate when you have a lawn of perfectly untouched snow, and then some little kids decide they want to make a snowman so they mess up the lawn and then there's patches of brown grass and dirty snow. I HATE that.

**Camera clicks off**

**X- Xenophobia (DairDevil)**

This is about the first time I introduced Tori to my grandma. Sigh.

"Hey grandma, this is my friend Tori. She's Trina's younger sister!" I said, walking in with Tori into my grandma's house. "Grandma?" I called when she didn't respond.

"Andre! Get that stranger out of the house!" I heard her yell. I spotted her under the kitchen table.

"Grandma, it's okay. Her names Tori. She's really nice."

"Hi Mrs. Harris, nice to meet you," Tori smiled and stuck her hand under the table. My grandma crawled farther under.

"Andre! She's trying to kill me!"

"No she's not grandma. She's just trying to shake your hand," I sighed, rubbing my head.

"AHH!" My grandma screamed when Tori tried to go under the table with my grandma.

"Mrs. Harris, I'm really nice, I promise I don't want to hurt you," Tori smiled.

"That's what they all say! Andre!"

"Grandma relax," I said, walking into the kitchen. I grabbed the butter and gave it to Tori who had given up and climbed out.

"Give her this and she'll love you," I said, giving the butter to Tori. She gave me a puzzled look but proceeded to the bottom of the table.

"Here Mrs. Harris! I have butter!" Tori said like she was trying to call a dog.

My grandma slowly crawled out and took the butter. She stared at Tori.

"Nice to meet you Tori," she said, and went back to her room.

**Y- Yawn (Peacegal) **

Me and Andre were sitting out in the Asphalt Café for lunch. I was extremely tired, and I let out a huge yawn.

"Why do you yawn?" Andre asked.

"Because I'm tired," I shrugged, pouring salt on my French fries.

"But why yawning? Like, why can't we hiccup when we're tired?"

"I think it had something to do with getting oxygen to your body to wake you up," I said.

"Then why do we hiccup?" Andre asked.

"I don't know!"

"And why do they go away when you get scared?"

"Dude."

"Like how does being scared get rid of hiccups? It makes no sense!"

"Please take a science class if this truly bothers you," I muttered, shoving a French fry in my mouth.

"And why are we crabby when we're tired?" He teased and I threw a fry at him.

**Z- Zip it (DairDevil)**

I slammed my scissor covered locker shut. I got a detention because apparently you're not allowed to publicly humiliate someone because they accidentally spilled soda on you. I grabbed my bag and stormed to Mr. Gradstein's class where detention was being held.

I sat in an empty seat in the back of the room. Kids started filing in. I didn't really know any of them. Most of them were the anti-social 300 pound freaks. Then last, Sinjin walked in and took the only empty seat which was by me. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"No talking, no texting, no note-passing." Mr. Gradstein said, and gave us a creepy stare. I pulled out my theater history book and began studying for a test.

"Hello Jade," Sinjin whispered. When I turned around he was about 3 inches away from my face with puckered lips. I smacked him with my book.

"So Jade, maybe we can go to a teeth museum after this?" Sinjin smiled. I looked away, disgusted.

"Jade, do you want to see my tooth collection?"

"Jade, are you going to break up with Beck?"

"Jade, do you love me?"

"Jade, you're so pretty."

"Jade, what book are you reading?"

"Theater history? Jade, you're so smart."

"Jade, Beck's a loser don't you think?"

"Jade, you could do so much better than Beck."

I slammed my book down after about 5 minutes of nonstop hushed questions.

"LISTEN YOU FREAK. I DON'T LIKE YOU. I HATE YOU…NO. I DESPISE YOU. NO GIRL WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" I screamed.

"Jade! Sinjin! Zip it! I said NO talking in class. Both of you have 3 weeks of detention with me. Just the two of you," Mr. Gradstein snapped. I groaned.

"It'll be like our first date! Me, you and Mr. Gradstein!" Sinjin said dreamily.

**Fin.**

**Well! That's the end of my story! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and I want to give a special thanks to… peacegal, spongeboblover101, korversauce, Draco-Malfoy-Is-Zebratastical, Loveharrypotter27, and DairDevil for submitting winning ideas for letters. I also want to give an apology to Loveharrypotter27 because you're the one who submitted Rollercoaster for the letter R, and I never gave you credit! I'm so sorry!**

**Anyway, thanks everyone!**

**~Sarah (:**


End file.
